


Remus' First Love

by maggie_weasleyxx



Series: Potters, Weasleys, Lupins [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Love, M/M, Memory, Pensieves, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie_weasleyxx/pseuds/maggie_weasleyxx
Summary: Remus loves to remember his first love.





	Remus' First Love

"You can't keep doing this Sirius!" Remus shouted. "Three girls in one week! Why?"

Sirius stood there trying to think of an answer. "To get my crush's attention of course."

"Well it just makes them think you're unfaithful Sirius!" Remus cried.

They both looked at each other.

"You think I'm unfaithful Remus?" Sirius said softly. "I've been trying to find signs that he's liked me, for years."

"He's..." Remus gasped. "You're gay?"

"Aren't you?"

"I like both actually." Remus looked at him. "Me?"

"Always you."

And that was when their lips locked together.

Remus' face flew out of the pensieve. Oh how he missed his first love.


End file.
